L'auberge de Yaku la suite !
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Ceci est la suite directe du oneshot l'auberge de Yaku ou les prémices d'une KuroFye écrit il y a longtemps déjà. [KuroFye, bien entendu]


**L'auberge de Yaku... la suite !  
****_ou La mission des Dieux Guerriers_**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : TRC  
Disclamer : Personnages pas à moi (sauf Yaku et une partie des clients et des villageois)  
Spoiler : Aucun (et oui, même avec l'actuelle actualité TRC, je fais du sans spoiler)

Note de l'auteur : En relisant mes anciens textes, je me suis dit "si j'écrivais la suite de celui-là, comme j'ai en ce moment quelques problèmes avec d'autres ?"  
En effet, certaines de mes fics, comme "l'ennemi de toujours" ou "voyages interdimensions" me posent quelques problèmes. La première à cause des spoilers et la seconde parce que cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus joué à FF. Aussi, je vais écrire la suite de "l'auberge de Yaku".  
Mais, je continue toujours "nouveau monde, nouvelle séparation" sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit un autre chapitre à la main mais que je dois taper, ainsi que "school drabbles" qui n'a pas besoin de suite, vu que c'est des histoires individuelles, (et mes fics non-TRC). Je reprendrai les premières plus tard, lorsque j'aurais un peu de temps.

**ATTENTION : **Nécessite ABSOLUMENT de lire _"l'auberge de Yaku, ou les prémices d'une KuroFye"_ Vous la trouverez en passant par mon profil, le site ne veut pas qu'on mette de lien. Ce one-shot date d'un an déjà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de la réserve, avec le pied car il tenait le plateau et le balai dans les mains. C'était heureusement une porte battante, pour permettre aux serveurs de passer sans difficulté d'une pièce à l'autre. Il s'apprêtait à ranger le balai et jeter les saletés du plateau dans la poubelle, quand il aperçut Fye serrant Kurogane dans ses bras, et le ninja caressant doucement les cheveux du blond pour qu'il se calme. Le plateau lui glissa des mains et le bruit fit s'écarter les deux adultes. L'archéologue bredouilla un vague "excusez-moi" en sortant de la petite pièce, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. En se retournant, il faillit percuter Sakura qui venait voir ce qui se passait, et l'attrapa par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle entre dans la réserve. Il la poussa dans la cuisine par la porte de service et souffla un grand coup. La jeune fille le regardait, étonnée.

- Shaolan-kun ?

Le garçon releva la tête brutalement.

- Ce... ce n'est rien, Hime. Je... Je vais vous aider à faire le service.

Il lui sourit, gêné, et enfila un tablier. La jeune fille terminait de préparer un des plateaux alors que Shaolan se lavait les mains en soupirant. Mais que se passait-il donc entre Fye et Kurogane ?! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et alla récupérer le plateau. Il allait sortir par les portes battantes quand il se retourna vers Yaku.

- C'est pour la table 3. lui annonça Yaku, l'aubergiste, en versant une cuillérée de sauce dans une assiette. Sakura-chan, tu peux apporter celui-là à la table 4 ?

La jeune fille obéit et suivit Shaolan. La table 3 et la table 4 étaient voisines.

**¤**

Yasha et Ashura parlaient du sort d'un petit village frontalier avec l'ennemi quand une petite voix leur demanda :

- Excusez-moi...

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Sakura qui déposa devant eux leurs assiettes. Ils lui firent un signe de tête et elle repartit vers la cuisine. Les deux Rois Guerriers reprirent leur conversation, l'air grave.

- C'était un village paisible il y a encore une semaine, avec aucune force militaire. Le Maire est incapable de prendre la moindre décision belliqueuse de peur de représailles. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours il attaque nos voisins. Les morts ne se comptent même plus...

Shaolan tendit l'oreille. Un si soudain changement de comportement, c'était probablement une plume de Sakura qui en était à l'origine...

- SERVEUR ! appela une voix derrière lui.

Shaolan se retourna. L'homme commença à râler.

- Cela fait au moins dix fois que je vous appelle !

- Excusez-moi.

- Je voudrais parler au chef. L'état de sa cuisine est déplorable. La viande n'a pas de goût et...

Tous les clients tournèrent le regard vers l'homme, l'encourageant ou marmonnant entre eux. Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à agripper Shaolan par le col, quand Yasha se leva en tapant sur la table.

- SILENCE !

L'immobilité gagna toute la salle. On n'entendait plus un son. Le Roi Guerrier se rassit et continua de manger. Lentement, les autres clients firent de même, lentement pour ne pas faire tinter les assiettes en les entrechoquant avec les couverts, se retenant presque de respirer. L'atmosphère était pesante. Shaolan se retourna lentement vers Yasha qui souriait en prenant une cuillérée de soupe, comme si de rien était. Presque sur la pointe des pieds, le serveur regagna la cuisine, ne voulant pas risquer de faire le moindre bruit.

- C'est comme ça tous les jours, avec Rakumo.

Yaku, toujours en train de préparer le repas, regarda le garçon qui venait d'entrer et désigna de la main le client agité. Sakura et Shaolan l'interrogèrent du regard.

**¤ ¤**

Pendant ce temps, Fye et Kurogane, chacun d'un côté de la réserve, ne bougeaient pas. Ils se regardaient sans vraiment se regarder, attendant que l'un bouge pour faire de même. Attendant que l'un prenne la parole.

Soudain, une voix se leva. "Je voudrais parler au chef. L'état de sa cuisine est déplorable. La viande n'a pas de goût et..." puis l'agitation et les cris gagnèrent la salle.

Après quelques secondes, le ninja, sabre en main, se décida à agir. Un cri "Silence !" puis le calme revint. Il n'y avait donc plus à intervenir. Le ninja attrapa Fye par le poignet et le tira dans la petite cuisine pour demander à Yaku ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle était déjà en train d'expliquer la situation aux gamins.

- C'est mon frère. Il ne supporte par que ce soit moi qui ai hérité de l'auberge des parents. Alors tous les jours, il essaye de monter les clients contre moi, pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus et que je fasse faillite.

Elle parlait d'un ton posé, comme si elle ne se préoccupait pas de l'affaire. Mais ses tremblements, si faibles soient-il, n'échappèrent pas au ninja. Kurogane fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre dans la réserve. Yaku avait besoin d'être seule. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes à ses nouveaux employés.

**¤ ¤**

Kurogane, Sakura, Shaolan et Fye entrèrent dans la réserve et s'assirent sur les cartons pour discuter à voix basse de la situation de ce monde. Shaolan rapporta la bribe de conversation qu'il avait captée sur le village. Kurogane en vint à la même conclusion que lui. Une plume. Ils allaient donc devoir enquêter. Se fixant cet objectif, les quatre compagnons de voyage se séparèrent pour glaner des renseignements et reprendre le service.

Yaku essuyait ses larmes lorsque Sakura poussa la porte de la cuisine pour prendre un plateau à emporter dans la salle. L'aubergiste lui désigna des plats et lui indiqua pour quelle table ils étaient, et la jeune fille les emporta en souriant. Shaolan la rejognit, l'aidant de son mieux. Fye et Kurogane sortirent par derrière pour interroger les villageois dans les rues... et pour ne pas rester en présence d'Ashura.

**¤**

- HEY, TOI ! Tu oses me défier ? Tu te prends pour qui, gamin ?

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je... je.

- Les excuses ne servent à rien. Tu as osé regarder ma femme, alors vient te battre, si t'es un homme !

- Il ne faisait rien de mal. Tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un gosse..." La jeune femme essayait en vain de raisonner son mari, prêt à défendre son honneur d'homme macho et possessif.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes tremblait sur place sous le regard menaçant du mari qui avançait vers lui, les poings serrés et l'œil mauvais.

Kurogane, qui passait dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle où se trouvaient les trois individus, tourna la tête vers la scène en soupirant. Un groupe de badauds observait la scène, caché au coin du mur pour ne pas se faire repérer par le mari.

- VOUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder ? Le spectacle vous plait ? vociféra le mari

- Non." Kurogane regardait l'homme dans les yeux. "S'en prendre à plus faible que soi... Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?!"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le ninja. Le mari fonça vers lui pour lui donner un coup de poing. Kurogane l'esquiva sans difficulté et, les mains jointes, frappa sur la nuque de l'homme alors qu'il se penchait à côté de lui, ayant perdu l'équilibre. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Les villageois s'étaient attroupés pour voir le combat, qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Puis le silence.

La foule se scinda en deux pour laisser une allée libre. Yasha avançait majestueusement au milieu et s'approcha dignement de Kurogane.

- Vous avez assommé l'un de mes soldats." Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Fye et les villageois observaient la scène. "Vous auriez pu aisément le tuer. Et vous en auriez eu le droit car sa provocation était malvenue." Le Seigneur marqua à nouveau une pause, comme pour capter l'attention de tout le monde -attention qu'il avait déjà obtenue de par son unique présence- puis il sourit. "Nous avons plus que jamais besoin d'hommes forts au cœur noble dans nos rangs.

- Je refuse.

Une expression d'incompréhension marqua le visage de Yasha et de tous les villageois ici présents. Qui serait assez idiot pour refuser l'honneur d'entrer dans l'armée du plus puissant des Dieux Guerriers quand celui-ci vous le demande ? Trop ébahis par la scène, les villageois ne sentirent pas s'approcher Ashura, qui rejoignit Yasha. Fye se raidit à sa vue, sachant pourtant que cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il fuyait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Cet homme vient de refuser d'entrer dans mon armée, répondit calmement Yasha, sans quitter du regard Kurogane.

Ashura écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour ce genre de discussions. Allons au palais.

- Il n'y a pas lieu à discussion. Je refuse.

¤

Shaolan soupira, en se laissant tomber sur une caisse en bois contenant des pommes de terre. Le service était terminé, les clients partis. Sakura parlait avec Yaku, dans la cuisine. Aussi, ne pouvant être vu de sa princesse, se permit-il cette faiblesse. Le travail de serveur était épuisant ! Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre quelques instants. Alors qu'il rêvassait, il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner. Dans un bond, il se leva en ôta son tablier blanc, pour se donner contenance.

- Shaolan-kun.

- Hime.

Les deux adolescents restèrent sans rien dire, immobiles face à face, jusqu'à ce que Sakura brise le silence en demandant où étaient Fye et Kurogane. Shaolan baissa la tête pour cacher son air gêné. Il ne savait pas où étaient passés leurs compagnons de voyage. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient dans le village, cela était trop peu.

- Allons à leur recherche !

Sakura attrapa Shaolan par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'occasion pour se promener seule avec l'archéologue.

¤

Mokona, qui s'était caché dans une caisse de légumes pour pouvoir écouter discrètement toutes les conversations, attendit que la porte se soit bien refermée pour sortir de sa cachette et suivre les deux gamins. Il bondit sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur pour se cacher derrière un arbre, en attendant que les enfants se soient un peu éloignés. Il avançait tantôt à pas légers derrière eux, tantôt en bondissant derrière un arbre ou un buisson lorsqu'il risquait de se faire repérer.

Soudain une ombre noire se plaça au dessus de lui. La boule de poils de retourna lentement et s'immobilisa, faisant face à...

_à suivre !_

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre de la suite !  
Que va-t-il arriver à Mokona ? Sakura et Shaolan retrouveront-ils Fye et Kurogane avant que Yasha et Ashura ne les emmènent au palais ? Yaku va-t-elle faire faillite à cause de son frère ?  
Vous le saurez dans les prochains épisodes de l'auberge de Yaku... la suite !

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre 2, cela dépendra de l'intérêt que vous aurez porté à ce chapitre et du temps dont je disposerai car je suis en pleine période de partiels.

Review ?  
Vous pouvez également venir me rejoindre sur mon forum sur les fanfictions des mangas de Clamp !


End file.
